


The great portrait heist

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will he pull it off?





	The great portrait heist

Our tale starts outside Gryffindor Tower at midnight, The Fat Lady is staying up because her boyfriend Ernie Macmillan promised he was going to move her somewhere quieter.

Ernie appeared out of the shadows.

The Fat Lady exclaimed, "How wonderful, you came!"

Ernie whispered, "Shush, we don't want you to wake anyone."

The Fat Lady asked in a lowered tone, "Are you really going to move me, Ern?"

Ernie nodded and smiled. "I always keep my promises."

The Fat Lady frowned. "But, what if you get caught?"

Ernie smirked. "Who said I'd get caught?"

He picked her portrait up and very slowly moved it to an abandoned classroom.

He beamed, "There, done. Now, we're finally alone; Bernie."

The Fat Lady chuckled. "You could have just chased the other students away."


End file.
